


Party Boy

by zetomin



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, a dumb hs au bc i can, also extreme Fluff, and more hanjun, and the victon fanfic universe needs more hs aus, soccer player sejun, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetomin/pseuds/zetomin
Summary: Hanse will never forget the first and last house party of Chan's he was threatened to attend.





	Party Boy

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for barfing this out but the world needs more hanjun and victon hs au's. this will 100% have 2 parts thanks to the victon gc ly guys <3  
> also sorry the summary literally sucks i had no idea how to summarize this

Hanse isn’t quite sure why he’s staring into the mirror fussing over his messy middle part that has absolutely no chance of ever laying perfectly atop his head. He’s wearing a white t-shirt with a thick red collar that just fails to cover his Hello Kitty band-aid covering a scratch between his collarbones and some random joggers he hoped were clean. They were probably not.

Somehow, his best friend Chan had convinced him to go to his house party and live a normal high school life for once. Hanse tried to combat him by saying he had a perfectly normal life and he relatively enjoys how he’s been living for seventeen years. Chan just gave him that look that he gives everyone when he _thinks_ he is right (emphasize on thinks) and got up to throw out his barely touched school lunch and do whatever Chan does when he’s not with Hanse. Strangely, Hanse has never had the urge to find out what those things were.

As Hanse was slipping on his worn-out checkboard vans his phone lit up and buzzed against his mattress.

 

 **Chan:**  
[ 7:56 ]  
 _hey hope u didn’t forget about tonight ;)_

 

Hanse rolled his eyes and carelessly slid his thumb over his lock screen to type a reply.

 

 **Hanse:**  
[ 7:56 ]  
 _Idk how u thought I would forget but ok_

 

 **Hanse:**  
[ 7:56 ]  
 _but im about to leave see you_

 

Hanse guessed Chan got the answer he was looking for because he, not so rarely, left him on read as Hanse finished pulling on his shoes and slipped on a large dark purple bomber with an odd floral (?) design on it. Hanse didn’t know what to call it either, but he liked it regardless.

He silently bid goodbye to his father watching TV with a stiff wave like those women did in those model TV shows and grabbed his keys from the coffee table, stuffing them into his jacket where they quickly got lost in its massive pockets. Forcing himself to turn the doorknob and walk outside into chilly March night before his mind created anymore doubts, Hanse ran a hand through the hair he carefully styled earlier and started walking down the block. Thankfully Chan only lived three blocks from his house. Even though they’ve been friends since 4th grade, Chan had gone through the stage where he strived to make more friends and felt upset when people didn’t like him when Hanse didn’t. It wasn’t like Hanse didn’t want friends or didn’t care what people thought of him, but he didn’t particularly live his life around what the people around him wanted. Or, at least that’s what he told Chan when he attempted to invite Hanse to all his previous parties, also adding on a bitter _“shut up you idiot, I’m just not looking to be friends with everyone unlike you”_ as Chan shook his head.

To be honest, Hanse was never a fan of Chan’s parties or its attendees, which was not a big surprise because it seemed like Hanse had a hard time liking anyone. He would argue this was not the case and that he just didn’t want unnecessary acquaintances to waste his time on, but Chan knew Hanse just sucked at making friends and meeting new people. He had a very, _unique_ , sense of humor that was pretty hard to appreciate and Chan thought he should be entitled to an award for being his best friend for so many years.

Hanse was still a few houses down from Chan’s, but he could already hear the loud and annoying bass from where he was. The low booming sound was already terrorizing him and mentally threatened him as a sign to just turn around, go back home, and play video games until the inhumane hours of the morning. If it wasn’t for the inevitable backlash he’d receive from Chan, he wouldn’t have even accepted the invitation. Normally, someone would be flattered to have been invited to one of Chan’s parties because they were kind of exclusive. Well, as exclusive as a high school junior’s parties could be. The only students that were invited were Chan’s friends, but that didn’t mean too much because you’d only have had to, at most, once said hi to Chan because he considers practically everyone his friend. Sometimes, when Hanse felt particularly bad, knowing that he was one of Chan’s _actual_ true friends always helped to cheer him up a little. Maybe it was wrong because who was Chan to validate him, but it made him feel a tad bit special.

Hanse plumped his lips and frowned before he rang the bell hesitantly. Thankfully not a minute later, the door opened to reveal a smiling Chan with a cup in his hand that was almost certainly not filled with orange juice. Hanse took a sharp intake of breath thinking about what he was about to get himself into.

“Never expected to see you at one of my parties!” Chan teased as he welcomed Hanse in, already a bit drunk.

Hanse just rolled his eyes for the nth time this evening and looked at Chan with a disgusted expression. “I texted you 10 minutes ago telling you I was coming.” He pouted and Chan laughed a little too loudly before patting his back and then walking away to disappear somewhere into the living room. Even though he knew he shouldn’t expect much, Hanse was secretly disappointed that Chan ditched him so quickly and he’d have to spend the night alone.

Defeated and wondering why he even chose to show up, Hanse strutted into the kitchen praying that it would be vacant. He was disappointed to see that it was the exact opposite as multiple teens littered the room either chatting or getting, as he would like to add are illegally obtained, drinks from the freezer. The bass still ringing loudly in his ears, Hanse swiped a beer can from the island counter and popped the tab open, lifting it to his mouth and letting the cool liquid burn his throat. Hanse didn’t advertise himself as a loner, but currently he was just that as he pulled himself up to sit on a stool pushed in front of farthest counter in the kitchen, trying to get as far away as possible from everyone else. He crisscrossed his arms atop the counter and rested his chin on them as he balanced the beer can tab between his pointer finger and the marble counter.

Taking an unnecessarily deep and staggered breath, Hanse pulled his phone out of his ocean of a pocket and started scrolling through his barely used Instagram feed. He really only kept the app for dire situations like this when he desperately needed something to occupy himself with.

When a pair of hands reached out and closed around Hanse’s shoulders he jumped in surprise and let out a small yelp. The owner of the hands laughed a familiar laugh and Hanse just scowled in aggravation when he heard it.

“Don’t fuckin’ do that bro.” He snipped as Chan just continued to laugh and lightly massaged his friend’s tense shoulders.

“Chill, I just came here to check up on you and force you to mingle.” Chan proposed, forcing Hanse off his stool as he struggled, his body fighting Chan’s pull. “Mostly the second one.” Chan admitted.

“I thought we were friends.” Hanse complained when Chan finally separated his body from the stool and was pulling his by his arm, a large distance between their bodies as Hanse refused to walk, to the living room where the source of the bothersome bass was.

Chan ignored him and push him into the crowd, Hanse deciding that he purposely chose a group of freshmen girls as his target causing him to sputter out a cheap apology as he quickly walked away to anywhere but there. Hanse didn’t even know how Chan could possibly know all these people when he hasn’t even seen the majority of them once in his whole life.

As if the beer he had was laced with a strong dose of bad luck and a tad sprinkle of you fucking idiot, Hanse bumped into someone else as he hurried away from the group of annoyed girls. He thought it was extremely biased because if he looked like Chan, for example, they’d all be giggling and freaking out, but he was just plain ol’ Do Hanse. Always have been, always will be.

Hanse couldn’t even process what had just happened because suddenly his forehead collided with another and he stuttered backwards, a hand shooting up to grab his head in agony.

“Sorry. I wasn’t looking.” Hanse groaned. The person just whined loudly and rubbed his forehead in shared pain.

When Hanse’s eyes focused again he saw that this time it was a guy who was a few inches taller than himself. He had black hair with bangs that were long enough to just barely sweep over his eyes and piercings littering his ears. He was wearing a loose black turtle neck sweater with a zipper that stopped halfway that would probably cover his mouth if he didn’t fold it down. He wasn’t too tall or muscular, but he wasn’t short or weak either (like Hanse).

Hanse didn’t know what to say or do when the stranger just continued to groan in distress. “Hey, sorry, are you okay?” He asked in a tone that he hoped didn’t sound too indifferent.

“No, what the hell. Your head is hard man.” The guy cried in response.

Hanse sighed. “Look, I said sorry. What do you want from me?”

The black-haired stranger looked at Hanse like he was crazy and Hanse could see he was definitely drunk, or at least getting there. “At least get me a drink or something. I think I’m going to die!”

Hanse scrunched up one of his nostrils and raised his lip in annoyance. “Get some fresh air. Wait for me by the front steps.”

About a minute later Hanse was welcomed by the dark night with a tall glass he filled with tap water. No one had to know that last part though. Hanse plopped himself down on the step above, his feet next to the others body. The guy just looked at him with a weird expression, but it was hard to take him seriously when his cheeks were flushed and his lips slightly parted.

“This isn’t what I meant when I said drink!” He complained.

“You’re drunk, drink up.” Hanse instructed as he pushed the glass to the boy’s lips. He tried to fight back with a “leave me alone, I am not”, but Hanse’s expression shut him up. Quietly finishing the last sip of water, the boy unzipped his sweater farther down his chest and opened his mouth.

“I’m Sejun.” He simply introduced himself and Hanse almost laughed. Hanse just hummed in response and starred at the house across the street.

“Aren’t you going to tell me your name?” The boy pouted and Hanse was a little shocked.

“Hanse.”

As if realizing something, the boy’s face lit up and he looked at Hanse eagerly. “You’re Hanse? I was wonder who that bitter guy Chan always talks about was.”

Hanse ignored the fact that Chan was seemingly talking about him to other people to dwell on the fact that apparently, he was bitter. He was offended! The nerve of Chan, and he thought they were best friends. Chan probably also told others that Hanse liked to overreact too.

“Does he really call me bitter? What the hell, I’m not bitter, he’s just disgustingly nice and friendly.” Hanse exclaimed in pure dissatisfaction, but was only replied to with a loud laugh piercing the night.

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t.” The stranger, well, Sejun paused to laugh again. “I came up with that conclusion when he said you wouldn’t come over for a month when his neighbor adopted a cat.” He admitted as he looked at Hanse challengingly. Hanse just pouted and lightly kicked the others body with his foot.

“Should I be offended?” He questioned as he rested his chin on his knees and looked the opposite direction from the other boy.

“Nah, it’s kinda cute to be honest.” Sejun said with a more serious tone, but when Hanse whipped his head back to look at him in surprise, he offered a playful smile that showcased his deep dimples. Hanse rolled his eyes and tried to play off his embarrassing reaction with a scoff and turned around again, pushing the other a little more roughly than the first time.

A comfortable conversation started and Hanse learned that Sejun was a senior on their school’s soccer team and that he and Chan’s dads were friends so they’ve known each other for some time. Hanse was completely puzzled as to why he’d never seen Sejun in his life nor at Chan’s house after all these years of being supposed best friends. Hanse would rethink their entire friendship before bed that night.

They also talked about dumb things like Hanse’s fear of cats and the story of when Sejun got all his piercings the summer of his sophomore year, but then realized he couldn’t even wear them to school because sports teams had forbidden any sort of jewelry which caused Hanse to quietly laugh at him, unable to contain it any longer. Sejun grinned whenever he could get Hanse to laugh.

After an hour (or was it two? Hanse lost track of time), Sejun’s phone lit up and buzzed in his jeans pocket and slightly frightening him. Hanse smirked and Sejun almost pushed him off the step. Hanse awkwardly looked at the grass as he allowed Sejun his privacy to read his message.

“Ahh sorry, my friends are wondering where I’ve been. It’s been like,” Sejun paused as he looked at his phone’s clock and mentally counted “three hours.”

Hanse’s eyes widen because hasn’t it only been an hour? Time flew by while chatting with Sejun.

“Oh wow. I’m sorry, you should go back.” He apologized sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and then sticking his hands in his pockets when a chilly breeze swept through the night, making Chan’s neighbor’s windchimes dangle and ring in their ears as background noise. Hanse felt like they were the only two people in the world even though there was a whole party going on behind them.

“It’s okay. Talking with you was fun.” Sejun reassured him and looked up at Hanse to catch him already starring at the other. Sejun smiled to himself quickly, as if thinking, and slightly lifted his body up to reach the top step to Hanse’s face and pecked his lips lightly. Hanse scrunched his face up to feign his embarrassment and shock, but Sejun just smiled sweetly in response.

“See you around.” He continued before getting up and walking back into the lively party, his steps light and carefree. Hanse sat still, examining all the cracks in the sidewalk as he rested his red face back onto his knees. For once in his life he decides to go to one of Chan’s parties and he experiences his first kiss. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea as he originally thought it would be.


End file.
